


Bad Idea!

by barklytt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barklytt/pseuds/barklytt
Summary: Sapnap is caught in a love triangle with George and Dream, while also dealing with his own problems of not wanting to be thrown around like an object.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> This work includes multiple graphic scenes of sexual intercourse, along with various kinks. It also has depictions of manipulation. Viewer digression is advised.

George wasn’t usually a guy who worried a lot, as a lot of people know. Everyone got invited to Wilbur’s party, even he did, but he didn’t go, of course. He didn’t want to, he didn’t feel the need. It was just some party where a bunch of kids were gonna party their asses off. Everyone who was over 18 there was probably going to get too drunk to even stand. He hated those parties. But he was worried about his friend, Sapnap. Dream, Sapnap’s boyfriend (and best friend), told him that he needed to talk to him sometime during the party. Now, those words only fall out of someone’s mouth if: there’s a break up that’s about to happen, or if they were going to sneak off to have sex. But, who the fuck would do that at a party? George was hesitant, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t the latter.

Why was he so worried, you ask. Honestly, he didn’t even know. Probably because he cared about him or some sappy shit like that, but… he felt something stronger than that. 

Suddenly, George felt his phone buzz. He always got this rush of excitement when Sapnap or Dream texted him. His eyes gleamed, but it only lasted for a moment. The gleam dissipated once he read the message Sapnap sent.

**‘he dumped me.’**

George’s heart dropped. He knew this would happen… but, hidden beneath the sadness, there was a small spark of joy. He had a suspicion that he had a crush on Sapnap, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Nevertheless, he stiffened, shaking his head.  _ ‘What the fuck, George?’  _ His thoughts screamed,  _ ‘Sapnap just got dumped. What is wrong with you??’ _ He sighed, picking up his phone, and typing vigorously. 

**‘im sorry, r u alright? is there anything i could do to help?’**

Meanwhile, Sapnap’s condition wasn’t… the best, you could say. He was huddled in on himself on one of the bathrooms’ floors, wearing a clearly nice and expensive dress. He and his older brother, Punz, were dared to wear dresses to the next party that they went to if they lost a bet. And they lost the bet. Luckily, their younger sisters were there to help them fancy up their hair and do their make-up. His father, Bad, gave him the dress he had worn to he and his other father’s (the kids call him pop) wedding. But keeping the red, shiny dress clean wasn’t his first priority right now.

He was still wondering… why did Dream break up with him at a  _ party? _ That’s such a tacky thing to do. That’s such a  _ Dream _ thing to do. He replied to George, despite all of the thoughts running through his mind. His hands shook uncontrollably.

**‘can you come pick me uo? u know whwrne i am, euifht?’**

Hopefully George could understand what he was trying to say. The arsonist boy then curled up, buried his face into his knees, and cried. He didn’t want to ruin his make-up, but he had to let out his tears some time. That’s when his phone buzzed again.

**‘yeah i can pick u up, i’m omw. :)’**

Sapnap didn’t know how to respond, he couldn’t respond. He wasn’t in the right headspace at all. All he felt like doing was sobbing and eating. But, the dress he was wearing was already so tight on him. He didn’t want to make it worse. 

Wilbur’s house was just down the street, so George was only there in about 3-5 minutes. He stood outside for a moment, watching the house. It was big… and loud. Music blared from inside the walls and people screamed. He even heard some people out back, the music getting louder then muffled again as people opened and shut the sliding glass door. He was glad he didn’t come here in the first place. In fact, he was almost ready to turn back around and leave again, but he stopped himself. Sapnap was in there, upset and alone. He needed someone there for him. George let out a small sigh, before walking up the steps and to the front door.

He swung open the door, trying to drown out all of the music and yelling as he weaved through the crowd and into the nearby hall. Where was- oh! The next best thing! “Punz!” George called, to which the blond turned his head and walked over. 

“George? Sapnap told me you weren’t coming.”

“Yeah, yeah. Talking about Sapnap, do you have any idea where he is?” That’s when George almost slapped himself in the face for coming up with this stupid plan.  _ ‘Why didn’t you just next Sapnap asking where he was, idiot! Oh, right. Didn’t want to be bothersome. I can just look for him with Punz, I’m sure he’s worried sick about him too.’ _

“Um, no, but I was just about to look for him. I saw him talking to Dream, then just ran off upstairs. I wanted to wait a while before I checked on him, though…”

“Upstairs?” George echoed, grabbing Punz’s hand. “Okay, let’s go.” Punz was about to argue, but he was already being woven through the crowd, led up the staircase and into the hall. God, it was hard for him to move in the heels he was wearing. The upstairs hall was so empty… for quite obvious reasons. Upstairs was the place where people ran to, slammed open the bathroom door, and projectile vomited into the toilets. It’s where most of the bedrooms were. There was definitely at least one bedroom up here that was occupied by a couple having sex. and George and Punz definitely didn’t want to walk in on that. 

So, George leaned up onto each door, and listened to what was going on behind them. From behind one door, he could hear soft sobbing. His face immediately dropped, and Punz also leaned onto the door.

“Sap-...” The blond muttered, lightly pushing George out of the way to jiggle the door handle. Locked. He knocked on the door, ever so softly. He didn’t want to startle Sapnap. 

Sapnap perked up at the sudden knock at the door. He quickly tried his tears. Why did he dry them? He had to cry. He needed to cry. He needed it badly. “...George?” He called out, hoarsely. 

“And Punz,” Punz replied, softly. “Can you let us in?” George watched silently, until there was a small click as the door unlocked and opened. Sapnap stood in the doorway, wiping away the last of his tears and clumped up mascara. His dark hair was thrown up into some sort of fancy bun, laced with small flowers. I guess he let his sisters go all out with his appearance, even though it was just a house party. Even his facial hair had been groomed and tidied up. He was dressed as if he were going to senior prom. Even in shambles, the dark skinned boy somehow still looked pretty...

Well, George absolutely thought so. As Punz was starting up conversation, asking and making sure that Sapnap was alright, George was just… staring. He couldn’t stop staring at the taller. He swallowed, feeling his heart strain and knot up in his chest. Sapnap’s thick, wavy hair. His dumb, crooked but contagious grin. And how the dress complimented his chest… and hips…-

He felt his groin twitch as he let his gaze slide down Sapnap’s body. He suddenly shook his head.  _ ‘God damn it! Don’t think like that! Especially not right now!’  _ Yeah… George definitely had some sort of crush on Sapnap.

As the brit was lost in his thoughts, Punz had left, after some reassurance. Sapnap turned to George, and the shorter immediately frowned again. The arsonist gestured for George to come into the bathroom. George closed the door behind him. “Hey…” The shorter began, opening his arms, but he was cut off by the new song that began to play, muffled through the door. Dancing Queen by ABBA. 

Sapnap wanted to break down even more as he recalled memories that connected to the song. The song was played at Sapnap’s seventeenth birthday party. Dream and Sapnap danced their hearts out to this song, swaying wildly to the beat and occasionally bumping into each other and almost falling. They were just drunk on each other’s happiness then. In fact, that’s the moment the two fell in love with each other… 

Dream was a lot different back then.

Sapnap didn’t say anything else. He just walked over to George, buried his face into his shoulder, and squeezed him tightly. George frowned, letting the silence wash over the two of them for a few moments. He rubbed soft, comforting circles on the taller’s back. “You know, you can cry if you want to… I won’t judge…” George muttered.

Sapnap buried his face deeper into George’s shoulder. “I don’t want to cry… not- not now. Not like this…” He shook his head. “I can cry when we leave… can we go?” George nodded, gently pulling away from Sapnap’s embrace. The two then silently walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, with Sapnap trying not to look like he was just sobbing, and succeeding. Somewhat.

The darker haired boy shifted his blue gaze off to the side, which was a bad idea on his part. He came in contact with Dream. He immediately started walking faster. George soon got the hint and caught up. Unfortunately, Dream broke apart from the group he was talking to and started walking after them. Sapnap knew this, he didn’t even have to turn around to see that Dream was following them. Anxiety crawled up his neck and made his face heat up. He swallowed as the two began to approach the car. “I think he saw me…”

Dream didn’t even see who Sapnap was walking with. All he knew was that Sapnap was with someone, and it looked like they were going home together. For some reason, that filled him with anger. But why? He just broke up with him. Why was he suddenly so jealous that Sapnap was already going home with someone? Perhaps George and Dream had the same… ideas… when seeing Sapnap in that dress. 

“Just ignore him… If he says anything, I’ll do the talking.” George said, unlocking the car and opening the door for Sapnap.

“I-” Sapnap stuttered, “I can speak for myself, George.” He didn’t move an inch, Dream was already stepping outside.

_ ‘...George? Why was /he/ taking him home?’  _ As if it wasn’t obvious to Dream enough that both of them had the hots for Sapnap, but now George was taking him home after Dream broke up with him. Was George already trying to steal Sapnap away? That little-

“Get in the car…” Sapnap murmured to George. 

“You get in first.” George responded. But it was too late. Dream was already there. Their gazes shifted up to the dirty blond. Dream looked at George, then at Sapnap. 

“Why are you going back with him?” Dream asked, sternly.

“Because I can?” Sapnap’s brow arched. 

Dream swallowed, “But-”

“But what, /kólos/?” Sapnap spat back, emphasizing on the curse word. “You broke up with me. George is taking me home. Because he’s my /friend/. That’s it. Leave me alone.”

“You- but I-”

“I said, leave me alone.” Sapnap stressed. Dream, however, didn’t move a muscle. George gestured for Sapnap to get into the car, and once he did, he turned back to face Dream. 

“You heard him. You’ve done enough. Go.” George kept the same energy as Sapnap did.

Dream’s blood boiled. ‘Because he’s my /friend./’ Yeah right. They were going to get down on each other as soon as the two were alone. “I just- wanted to talk to him-” He began. “God damn it- why do you always have to GET IN THE WAY?!” Dream snapped. Uh oh… he may have said a little… /too/ much… “George, I didn’t mean-”

“‘In the way’?  **_ME?_ ** Getting in the way?” George roared, “Oh no, no no no no- you CANNOT apologize for what you just said! Are you even sorry? For anything? Do you even realize what you’ve done? To me? To Sapnap? You broke his heart for fuck’s sake! God, you’re so selfish- I’m here to HELP and be there for Sapnap. Something you clearly can’t do.” 

“This is all your fault. Your fault and you can’t undo it. I know I can’t speak for Sapnap, and he’s his own person, but I can tell that he’s hurt. /YOU/ hurt him. Now can you just FUCK OFF?!” George finally stopped, letting the tensed silence fall over them. The shorter then cleared his throat, “Now if you excuse us.” He turned, walked to the other side of the car, and got into the passenger’s seat. 

Dream stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments. He swallowed down whatever he was going to say before George got into the car, and looked through the window, at Sapnap. The darker haired boy was scrolling through his phone, trying to distract himself from all of the screaming outside of the car. He glanced up at Dream at the last minute before George drove off. 

George gave a silent side glance to Sapnap, his lips twisting into a frown. Sapnap shot his gaze back down to his phone, scanning the posts on the screen aimlessly, just trying his best to ignore the thoughts running through his head. Sapnap’s bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. He suddenly broke. “God-... damn it-” He muttered, before dropping his phone into his lap, and sobbing into his hands.

Luckily, enough time had passed for them to already reach George’s house. George stopped the car in the parking lot, cutting out the engine, and leaned over to comfort Sapnap. “Hey… it’s okay… he’s going to leave you alone as long as I can stop it…” The shorter attempted to wrap his arms around Sapnap the best he could. “It’s okay, Pandas… I’m here…” Is what George wanted to say out of instinct, but he kept silent for obvious reasons. He continued rubbing gentle, comforting circles on Sapnap’s back. 

After a short while, Sapnap pulled away, “We probably shouldn’t sit in the car all night…” His voice cracked. George nodded before the two exited the car. The brit unlocked the front door to be greeted by his three cats. Sapnap stepped into the house, giggling under his breath. “I forgot you had cats.” He said, kneeling down to pet one of them.

“...Do you want to wash your face?” George asked, noticing the smeared make-up. 

Sapnap glanced back up at the brit, “Oh, probably, yeah…” He got up, brushing down the dress he wore. 

“Do you… possibly want hot chocolate?” George asked his next question.

That’s when Sapnap’s lips quirked up into a smile. “You know me so well, Georgie…” His voice was soft. As smooth and soft as he moved across the house and towards the spare bathroom. George watched him, his eyes trailing down Sapnap’s back. After a bit of… staring… the brit turned away, and made his way to his kitchen to start the hot chocolate.

Sapnap’s smile almost immediately dropped as soon as he was alone in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes tracing the smudged eye make-up that struck across his dimples and fell down his cheeks. He studied the puffiness and redness of his eyes. Every second he was sure he was okay, he just felt like crying again. These tears came in waves… it was horrible. He wasn’t even able to wash his face before he broke down sobbing again on the bathroom floor. 

Once George was done making the hot chocolate, he headed to wherever Sapnap disappeared off to. He opened the door to see the ravenette on the floor. George’s heart sank as he spotted the other sobbing again, as did he, onto the floor next to Sapnap. The brit muttered comforting nothings into the ravenette’s ear, holding him as close as he could for a moment. He then pulled away to grab a cloth from the counter and to dampen it with warm water. George sat back down, gently caressing Sapnap’s face with the warm cloth to get rid of the smeared make-up. Sapnap leaned into the touch of the towel, letting his tears fall and gather under his chin. Neither of them said anything for a while as George cleaned up Sapnap’s face, until…   


“I’m sorry.” A low mutter from the Greek man. George set the cloth aside, staring at Sapnap with a frown. He said nothing.

George then side glanced at the cup of hot chocolate on the floor next to Sapnap. “...Your cocoa’s getting cold…” The heterochromic man replied softly. Sapnap glanced at the hot chocolate, taking the cup and examining the drink. It was just a normal cup of hot chocolate with six little marshmallows in it. He assumed that George meant to put the marshmallows into a smiley face, because that’s what it looked like for the most part, except for the fact that the marshmallows had drifted away from each other. Sapnap smiled. How sweet. 

He took a gentle sip, trying to steady his hands from shaking. The ravenette then set down the cup. “...Thank you, Georgie…” 

That nickname always made George’s heart skip a beat. Every time he hears that nickname come from Sapnap’s lips, his face heats up, and he chokes up on his words. It flustered him greatly, but mostly kept it on the inside. But he loved it. His heart swelled, and his knees grew weak. He was so lost into his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he was just staring at Sapnap with big, mis-colored eyes. His gaze traced Sapnap’s strong face, watching his wavy, dark hair frame it perfectly. His sharp-tipped demon-like ears pointed out from his fluffy hair, flicking every once in a while. The vibrant, flowing, red dress that the demon wore was almost a little too tight around his body. The padded area of the dress where a womens’ breasts would lay fitting perfectly with his own, even though he were a man. The torso part strained around his curvy waist, making his hips more noticeable than they usually were under his casual, baggy clothing. God, George wanted to stare at Sapnap forever… he was… beautiful… 

George was in love with Sapnap.

He was so in love with him, and he just now realized it. He pieced the puzzle together, and came to a conclusion. He was in love with him.

“Georgie?” Sapnap repeated, his voice soft. George had been silent for what seemed like a minute now, just… staring. George swallowed. Before he knew it, he was grabbing Sapnap’s face, and bringing his lips to warm, soft, plump ones. His mind was racing. One side was screaming. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? You’re probably scaring Sapnap! But the other side was memorized on how… good Sapnap tasted…

That’s when George realized… Sapnap wasn’t pulling away. George opened his eyes--just for a second--to see that Sapnap’s eyes were closed as well, and his head was tilted. He was even leaning into the kiss. George’s eyes closed again, his lips curling up into a smile, still connecting them to Sapnap’s. They stayed kissing for a few long moments, before Sapnap cupped George’s face gently, pushing him away. Sapnap batted his big, blue eyes. There was a certain sparkle in them once he pulled away. 

George stared back, unsure of how to begin. He had been pushing back these feelings for a while… was now his chance to dump them all out…? But it was too late, he already began to speak.

“Sapnap, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, and I- please listen to me- I love you. I- I’m sorry… You’re just… You’re just so beautiful to me. Every time I look at you, my heart jumps, and my face gets red, and my chest swells…-” George paused to grab Sapnap’s face again. “Everything about you makes me so happy… Just the sight of you makes me cry… but- but in a good way. And… the touch of your hand against mine… god- your hands are so warm and… comfortable… you- in general… you’re so warm…” George was unsure of what was happening, his brain was moving so fast that even he could barely comprehend the words slipping from his own lips. 

“I know that Dream just broke up with you- and this is probably a lot- but I need to get this off of my chest… god you’re… so hot…” George didn’t mean for that to come out that way, but it was too late. “You’re so- fucking hot… god damn it-” He let his hips shift slightly, “The- The dress… it- it looks really good on you… When I first saw you earlier tonight in that dress I- I was turned on so quickly- and- god- I just want to know how you taste… please… Sapnap, let me taste you…” George begged.

Sapnap was left sitting there, staring at the heterochromic brit. The sparkle never left his blue gaze, and a deeper red dusted his face at George’s words. He shifted his legs once or twice, feeling his hips pulse in slight arousal. He squeezed his thighs together, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “You… want to taste me?” He asked softly. 

“Yes!” George cried out desperately. “I… I don’t want to- I need to…” Sapnap fell silent again, debating on what he was about to do. The ravenette then suddenly let his hair down, letting his locks drape over his shoulders and setting the flower clips aside. He rose to his feet, leaving George on the ground in front of him. That’s when Sapnap reached behind him to undo the dress’s zipper, letting the dress fall off of him and onto the floor to reveal a two piece lingerie underneath. His lips quirked up into a smirk.

“Then come get your first bite~”

George’s eyes widened at the sight. His boxers tightened even more than they were around his shaft, and his legs trembled. He then rose to his feet, shakily, and pinned Sapnap to the wall behind him. “Oh my god…” He breathed, his eyes falling down Sapnap’s body, then back up into his big, blue eyes. 

Sapnap’s smirk widened. “This was for Dream but, y’know… change of plans…” The ravenette shrugged lightly. He blinked, noticing that George was just… staring again. He giggled, “Need a little help, baby boy?” Sapnap hooked his finger under the brit’s chin, placing his thumb under his bottom lip, and moving his face so he was looking up at him. The Greek man then pulled him in for another soft, but passionate kiss. George whined against the taller’s lips, leaning in closer. Sapnap wrapped his arms around George’s neck, and George leaned away from the other’s lips and attached his own to Sapnap’s neck. He kissed softly at the skin, which made Sapnap let out a couple of soft moans. The brunet then bit at the skin, which made Sapnap moan louder, “Oh, Georgie…” He bucked his hips forward, pressing their groins together. As Sapnap had expected, the nickname riled George up even more than he already was. The ravenette peeled himself away from the wall and grabbed George’s thighs to lift him off of the ground. He carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, their lips still interlocked. Luckily, there was a door inside of the bathroom that connected to the bedroom, so they didn’t have to go out into the hall. 

When they emerged into the bedroom, Sapnap pulled away. “Wait.”

“Huh?” George arched a brow, unsure if he could handle the wait for too long. 

“Do you have a- um-...” Sapnap scratched his chin, trying to think. “A uh- leash.”

George chuckled, “What? Yeah, why?”

Sapnap smirked, “Bring it here.” 

The brunet blinked. “Gross,” he teased, turning on his heel and walking over to his drawers.

“Just shut up and get it.” Sapnap smiled-- a shit-eating grin-- and crossed his arms. George soon took the leash out of the drawer, closed the drawer, and walked back over to Sapnap. 

“Why did you want th-” George was cut off by Sapnap, who grabbed the leash and yanked it out of George’s hands. The heterochromic boy let out a surprised squeak. Sapnap examined the leash, before smirking further and moving to attach the leash around George’s neck. George’s face reddened, looking down at it with widened eyes. 

Sapnap’s hand snaked down to the actual leash, grabbing a hold of it and yanking it. George let out a loud, choked up moan at the yank. The revenette smirked. “Good boy.” He picked up the smaller male once more and threw him onto the bed. Sapnap crawled up onto the bed, pinning George where he was and rolling his hips against the other’s to create more friction. “You okay with me riding you?” 

George was about to answer, but his gaze fell down to their groins. He hadn’t even realized it, but Sapnap’s pulsating cock against his own… It felt so fuckin good. But, something in the back of George’s head was telling him that this was all wrong. That this was… a very bad idea. The brit grabbed Sapnap’s hips, stopping the movement, no matter how much he loved it. “Wait.” His brows furrowed in doubt, his gaze flickering up at the ravenette. “I-...”

While George was too choked up on his words, Sapnap’s lips dropped into a frown. He immediately knew what George was going to say. “You… don’t want to? It’s weird… isn’t it. It’s awkward, since… I just got broken up with not even two hours ago… and-”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” George shook his head. “I just… want to make sure you’re comfortable with going through with this…” 

Sapnap’s gaze softened, and his shoulders lowered as he began to relax under the touch of George’s hands on his hips, his thumb lightly stroking his right thigh out of habit. He hesitated, before leaning down and cupping the heterochromic male’s face. He stared at him, into his mis-colored eyes… Sapnap always found George as an attractive man, but in that moment, it was like he finally saw past however he originally saw the brit. He thought the bicolors in his eyes were nice to look into, but now they were almost memorizing. The softness of his cold, delicate skin… the light freckles that dappled his cheeks… God, Sapnap thought he was so pretty from this angle.

This is exactly how he felt seeing Dream that night at his party. 

Sapnap felt his heart drum in his chest, and his lips quirk back up into a soft smile. This smile was different from his signature cocky grin. It was a soft, loving smile. One he never usually wore. “Georgie...” He purred, breaking the long silence. “You’re too sweet for me…” The ravenette kissed the brit. George softened, kissing Sapnap back as he fisted his hands into his dark locks. His hair was so soft… 

George pulled away after a couple of moments. “So does this mean… you’re comfortable with this…?”

Sapnap laughed. “The kiss wasn’t enough to prove it? I love you, George!” He spoke between small giggles.

The heterochromic male’s brows shot up, his cheeks flushing with a dark red. “You…” he echoed, “love me…?” 

The demon’s eyes rolled, “yeah, I do.” He smiled, but only for a moment. Sapnap’s smile dropped, and he looked off to the side. “I was… wrong for Dream to treat me like an object for so long. The only reason why I let it happen was because I was too caught up into him fawning over me… and praising me… I’m not too used to people doing that… but tonight I realized that he only likes me for my looks.”

George was curious about what happened between them, specifics wise, but didn’t want to push it. However, he was glad that Sapnap was willing to share some details. He frowned, sitting up and pulling his legs from underneath the ravenette. “God, I’m sorry, Pandas…” He shook his head. “Listen, if you think that I love you just for your looks, then you’re wrong. I love you for you. For your… everything. You’re one of the sweetest people I know. Even though we tend to… fight a lot… I see past your aggression… I see a wonderful person… I see  _ you _ , Sapnap.” George hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Am I allowed to call you Pandas…?”

Sapnap started a giggle again. “Of course you are. I like the nickname.” The ravenette set a hand on George’s leg. “And… thank you…” He smiled. That one smile that was rare for him. That loving smile. 

“Oh- you’re welcome.” George was flustered all over again by the touch of Sapnap’s warm fingers against his leg. The brit set his hand on top of the younger’s, his lips curling into a smile. A loud thumping against the side of the bed broke the long silence, and George snapped his gaze over. “What is that?” He asked in concern.

Sapnap moved to reach behind him, grabbing his tail and pulling it forward. “Sorry, my tail has a mind of its own when I’m happy…” The tail was still wagging, even in his hands. 

It made George laugh. “Do you want to- uh- ...continue?” He asked, scooting back a little, towards the head of the bed.

“Oh, right, right.” Sapnap followed over, sitting on George’s lap once again. The heterochromic male leaned back against the wooden frame.

“And to answer your question from earlier, yes, I am. You can ride me until you break me.” George smirked, moving to push his jeans down his hips to reveal his boxers.

“That was the plan~” The ravenette purred, rolling his hips against the brit’s bulge, grabbing the leash and tugging on it lightly. George let out a hushed whine at the feeling of the collar enclosing on his neck, leaning forward to press gentle, sloppy kisses to the taller’s neck. Sapnap leaned his head back to give George more room, letting out a soft moan or two. “Good- good boy… right there-” The demon murmured, his tail swaying in pleasure. He inched his hands down to the hem of the older’s boxers, still holding onto the leash, and tugged them down to let the hardened shaft free. “Put it- put it in.” Sapnap ordered.

“What,” George leaned back from Sapnap’s neck, “me?” 

“Who else, dumbass.” Sapnap teased, a small laugh escaping him. 

  
“No- that’s not- shut up!” George felt his face heat up. If he was being completely honest, whenever he and Sapnap got into an argument, he was either turned on or turned on even more than he already was. The roughness in Sapnap’s voice when he teases him, it was… hot. 

The ravenette cackled. “I know what you meant, just put it in, shortie!” All George did as a reply was roll his eyes, wrapping his hand around his dick and positioning it. 

“Oh, wait-” George noticed that Sapnap was still wearing the bottom piece of the lingerie. He grabbed one of the suspender straps that were the only thing keeping the top piece and the bottom piece together, and tried to unhook it from the bottom piece. “God, these are hard to undo.” The heterochromic male commented.

“Just use your teeth.” George glanced up at Sapnap at that remark. He silently gave him a confused look. Sapnap shrugged. “It’s what Dream used to do… a waste of expensive lingerie sure, but it was hot. At the time.”

“Gross.” George sneered, his lips quirking up into the ghost of a smile, before looking back down at working on the strap again. “I’m not using my teeth.”

“Pussy!!” Sapnap chimed, laughing.

“I’m not ruining the lingerie!... what if I want you to wear it again?” George retorted.

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Okay…” He said, but then pretended to cough. “Pussy.” He murmured quickly in between fake coughs.

“Shut up!” The brit felt his dick twitch at the teasing. He continued to try to undo the strap, until he finally got it off, tossing it to the side. Then the next strap, tossing it as well. George tugged down the bottom piece of the lingerie as Sapnap helped to take it off of his legs, and kicked it to the foot of the bed.

“Now, as I said, put it in.” Sapnap ordered again. George positioned his member once again, letting it brush gently against Sapnap’s entrance. The demon let out a soft whine, itching to sit down, but wanted George to put it in himself before he started riding. That’s when George thrust his hips up, entering the ravenette. Sapnap let out a loud moan, dropping back down onto the brit’s lap. “Oh God- George!” He cried out, feeling his back arch in pleasure, and pre slowly squirting out and oozing down his shaft. Sapnap rutted his hips to create more friction, and to try to find the g-spot. The feeling of Sapnap’s ass rubbing against George’s skin turned him on even more. He smirked at the submission, leaning up and pressing kisses to the demon’s neck.

“That’s it, Sappy. Just like that.” The brit purred against the other’s skin, setting one hand on his hip, and another on his shaft, and slowly began to pump up and down. Sapnap’s penis was oddly… hot? Very hot, physically. But I guess that’s what George gets for fucking a fire demon.

Sapnap moaned softly at the nickname, grinding his hips even more. “More, George- more, please- kiss me harder.” He completely melted under the shorter one’s touch. “I’ll reward you if you leave marks on me~” His movements became slower as his words slipped from his mouth.

George leaned away from the skin, arching a brow and looking up at Sapnap. “What kind of reward?” He asked. 

Sapnap let a smooth smirk glide across his lips. “If you mark me,” he began, his voice a low, raspy whisper, “I’ll let you cum inside~” He slowly began to move up and down the other’s shaft, his arms propping him up from behind. “But,” the ravenette’s blue gaze shifted to the side, his smirk dropping into a disappointed frown, “if you don’t mark me all over with bruises, I guess you don’t deserve your reward…”

George was desperate, but, “I don’t want to hurt you, or anything.” He murmured. With that, Sapnap glanced back at the heterochromic male, his gaze a sharp glare. The demon yanked tightly on the leash, silently ordering him to do as he commanded. George choked as the collar once again enclosed on his neck. He moaned out. “Yes- of course I’ll bruise you from head to toe, mommy! I’m sorry!” 

Sapnap’s brows shot up in surprise at the name calling. He shifted his hips, his tail lashing. “Call me mommy one more time,” he ordered.

“Please, mommy, I’ll do anything! Just let me cum inside of you…!” The brit begged, practically drooling at the mouth for Sapnap’s awaited answer. The demon man watched him for a while, his hips not moving a single inch. He bit the inside of his cheek, before replying with a small;

“Then do it, Georgie.” 

That was George’s queue to go ahead, and he knew damn well. The brunet frantically moved his hands up to grab Sapnap’s waist, and pushed him back against the bed. The ravenette landed with an ‘oomph!’ as George sat over him, pinning him where he was.

“Woah-hoh, where did this George come from?” Sapnap teased, his tail swaying before it moved to the brit’s dick, stroking the side of it just to be more of a tease than he already was. “I like it~” He wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “Now, mark me like I’m a piece of your territory.” And so George began, kissing, biting, and sucking at Sapnap’s dark skin, all while roughly thrusting into him. The ravenette’s head tilted back, more moans escaping his lips, calling out George’s name or telling him to bite harder or thrust faster. 

George grunted, his hands gripping at Sapnap’s waist, his nails clawing at the skin. “Hah- you’re so hot-” he breathed.

“I know,” Sapnap chuckled softly, lifting his hips so the brit could have a better angle.

“No- like, physically,” George replied, “you’re hot to the touch.” His thrusts became slower the more he talked.

“Oh- OH-” The ravenette dropped his hips, trying not to touch George. “I’m sorry-! Does it hurt?” He squeaked, the lust in his voice quickly turning into meek concern.

“No, it doesn’t, it’s okay.” The heterochromic male smiled softly.

“I forgot to tell you-” Sapnap began, but was cut off by George’s thrusts stopping completely, letting the other’s ass cockwarm him. “Uh, when a fire demon is either stressed out, angry, or near climax… their- um-... whole body temperature heats up.”

“It’s okay!” George repeated, smiling even more. “I don’t mind, it can’t be too bad.”

“Are you sure?” The Greek male’s face was still laced with concern, his tail swishing anxiously.

“Baby…-” George grabbed Sapnap’s face. “... Can I call you that?”

Sapnap giggled, bringing one of his hands up to meet with the brit’s, interlocking their fingers. “You can call me whatever you want to call me. I’m yours, remember?”

George froze at Sapnap’s words. He was… his? Sapnap belonged to George..? Like a pet…? He didn’t want him as a pet. He wanted him as a lover. Maybe he was reading too much into things. “Right,” George’s face heated up. “Uh- look, what I was going to say was… I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“But-”

“Can I just fuck you?” George let out a laugh at his own words, pulling away from the ravenette.

Sapnap laughed as well. “Right, right, okay, but if you get burn scars, it’s not my fault.” He positioned himself to wrap his arms around the heterochromic male’s neck once more. “Continue, George.”

And so George did. The heat that radiated from the demon below him increased, his skin blazing into a bright red, and pleasure pooling up in his stomach. Sapnap bit into his arm as he neared closer and closer, trying not to loudly cry out. Before he knew it, warmness filled into him, and it instinctively made semen shoot out of his member. Neither of them could barely remember anything that happened after that… until morning came.


	2. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after george takes some time to think about things, sapnap's hypersexuality increases.

George grasped himself out of his dream, opening his eyes to the familiar view of his bedroom ceiling. But something was different. As soon as his senses awoke with him, he was hit with the strong scent of warm cinnamon. He sat up, trying to look around for the source of the smell. Looking throughout his entire room, he found another figure laying next to him in his bed. He shrieked, immediately recognizing it as one of his best friends’. “Sapnap?” His voice cracked.

Sapnap, unlike George, was awoken by a scream. George’s scream, specifically. He rolled over to face the brit, his eyes giving a tired glare. “Wha-a-a-a-at.” He groaned, sitting up.

“What are you doing in my bed?” George asked, still dumbfounded and shocked. “And why are you naked?” He hissed, grimacing at the fact that one of his best friends’ was naked, lying next to him in his own bed. He was ashamed at the fact that his face was heating up as he traced Sapnap’s body with his eyes. What was going on?

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember what happened last night?” The ravenette cocked a brow, stretching his arms in the air.

“N- No…? Everything was kind of a blur after-... after…” He thought for a moment. “Did I confess to you? Oh god- did we-?”

Sapnap smirked, leaning back, propped up on his arms. “You tell me, Georgie~” George didn’t respond. Instead, he shifted his gaze back to around his room. Were the lingerie and the leash always there, sitting on the floor? His head dropped into his hands with a groan. The demon frowned at the other’s condition. “You did so much for me last night, fending Dream off… taking me home… and taking care of me… I guess I went a little overboard with the repayment…” Sapnap let out a weak chuckle, before frowning again. “Do-... do you need anything, George? I could… make you breakfast… or… I could-” Sapnap reached his arm out to touch George’s shoulder, but as soon as Sapnap’s finger reached his shoulder, George flinched away.

“Just- just go.”

“...What?”

“I said go, Sapnap. Leave. Depart.” George looked up. “Get out.” 

Sapnap retracted his hand, setting it back down on the bed sheet. He frowned, looking down. “Oh… okay… yeah, that- that… makes sense.”

George immediately regretted snapping. “Sorry…”

“No, no I get it.” Sapnap got up from the bed. “You need some time to yourself to think about what happened… I’ll get out of your hair.” He turned, heading over to George’s closet. “But first, I’m borrowing some of your clothes.”

George cringed as Sapnap got up, the blanket revealing Sapnap’s bare, bruised up body. However, he gave him the go ahead. Sapnap opened the closet as George tried not to stare at the other’s ass for what seemed like the millionth time since they first met. What can I say? His ass is fat.

Sapnap put on a big coat with a fluffy collar, as well as a pair of sweatpants. “Why are all of your clothes either really big or really small on you?” George shrugged, looking back down at his bed. Sapnap was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t really working. “...Right… I’ll go.” He sighed, tugging the jacket closer to himself as he walked out of the bedroom. George didn’t even give Sapnap one last glance before he left. The demon left, and then just silence. Not a muscle was moved.

Sapnap grabbed his phone and keys from the kitchen table to text his brother to meet him on the street corner. Luckily, George’s house was at the end of the neighborhood, and Punz worked at the grocery store right across the main street. He just had to drive him home, which was about 7 minutes away from George’s house. After about a minute, Punz drove to the street corner to pick Sapnap up.

“Where were you? What happened to your dress?” Punz asked, looking his little brother up and down. Sapnap didn’t tell Punz he was at George’s all night. It took Punz a few moments to realize. “Oh my god- wait,” The blond took the fluffy hood of the jacket, pulling it off of the ravenette’s neck. The skin was littered with hickeys and bites. “You little player!” He teased, an impressed smile on his face.

As Punz turned to start the car and drive off, Sapnap chuckled, pulling the jacket back up. “I went home with George.” He explained, his smile dropping into a frown. “He apparently doesn’t remember last night at all… so he kicked me out to have some time to himself.” 

The older frowned. “Oh…”

“It’s fine… no it’s not fine…” Sapnap sighed. “I like- no, I don’t like, I _love_ him. I think? But I also love Dream. But… he treats me like garbage. But George clearly doesn’t want me. He thinks it was just a one night stand. He was confused. He doesn’t want me.”

“Sapnap, I think you two just need some time to think about what’s going on. You’re both clearly stressed about this whole thing. I’m taking you home so you can have some time to yourself.” All the younger did was nod, staring down at his hands. 

They soon got home, Punz unlocking the car to let Sapnap out. “Hurry up, my boss only gave me 30 minutes.” The blond said.

The younger demon stepped out of the car. “Thanks.” He smiled gently, closing the door. Punz gave a simple nod before driving off. Sapnap turned to walk up to the porch. Their house was always one of the nicest ones on the block, for their father was always the neat freak. Their lawn was covered in flower beds, mainly chrysanthemums, daffodils, and poppys. The trail up to the porch was a low stone staircase. The porch had a classic wooden bench swing, on which two kids used to sit and watch the sunsets. Two kids who were childhood best friends, way before they knew what love was. Back when three teen best friends sat and got high on warm summer nights. Back when everything was simple.

Sapnap missed those times.

The demon shook his head. Recalling the past doesn’t fix things. He was in the now. He had to focus on what was happening right in front of him. He got out his keys, unlocking the front door and stepping in. Hearing the door open, his two fathers peered from inside of the kitchen.

“Sap!" Bad grinned, jogging over. “I was worried sick-...” The brunet looked down at his son’s clothing. “Hey, I got that jacket for George on his birthday last year.” He analyzed.

Sapnap’s face reddened in embarrassment. “Mhm, sure did, dad.” He said quickly, striding past his father out of nervousness. Bad and Skeppy watched him walk off.

“Is he cheating on Dream?” Skeppy asked, arching a brow in confusion.

“No, no. I doubt that, but something is going on. You’re more… comfortable with talking to the kids about… _that_ … kind of stuff, so can you go talk to him?” Bad said, his tail swishing anxiously. 

Skeppy sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” He said. Bad gave him a quick peck on the cheek in thanks before the diamond man headed to his son’s room. He gave a quick knock to the door.

Sapnap was just staring at the ceiling, his gaze refusing to peel away from it. As the knock sounded, he let out a hushed sigh before calling out. “Come in.” 

Skeppy slowly opened the door, his crystallic eyes frowning at the sight. “You alright, kid?” He asked, carefully entering the room and closing the door behind him. 

The young demon sighed. “Not entirely, no. A lot of things happened last night. Too many things. I need comfort, but also I just want to be alone… I’m so confused.” He groaned, rolling over to bury his face into one of his pillows, taking in the strong scent of his cinnamon. “I think George hates me.”

“Why on Earth would George hate you?” Skeppy frowned further, sitting on the edge of Sapnap’s bed.

Sapnap sighed. “I… Dream. He broke up with me at the party.” He mumbled, pushing himself up from the pillow and onto his knees. He didn’t make any eye contact at all with his father. “And… George-” He went silent. All he did was take off the jacket he was wearing to reveal his bruised up skin. 

His father’s brows shot up. “Woah. He went _/down/_ on you.” He teased.

“That’s not the point, dad.” The ravenette’s shoulders dropped, finally making eye contact with Skeppy. “I mean he did but-” He let out a soft chuckle. “I dunno…”

“I get it. Sometimes your thoughts go places, and you can’t really help it… Do you just want some time alone? Take a shower… put some clothes on that aren’t George’s?” Skeppy smiled. “I can heat you up some food from last night… wait, that’s not a good breakfast.” He laughed quickly at himself. It made Sapnap laugh as well.

“I can just make me a pancake or two when I have time.” said Sapnap with a smile. 

Skeppy nodded, “Alright. Well, you’ll have the house all to yourself. Punz is at work for the whole day, Bad and I are going out, and your sisters are at their friend’s house for a couple of days. Call if you need anything.” He ran a hand through his son’s hair. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, dad.” Sapnap smiled, watching as his dad left his room. What did Skeppy say to do? Take a shower, right. That would relax him… somewhat. He thought. The demon rose from his bed, but stood right where he was. He suddenly turned back around, gaze landing on the jacket. He found himself staring at it for a few moments, then picking it up. Before he knew it, he was sniffing the jacket. The scent of sweet strawberries with a soft hint of vanilla invaded his nostrils, making his tail spike up and his knees grow weak. He closed his eyes as he enveloped himself in the scent, his tail curling tightly into a ball. Sapnap pressed his thighs together, feeling his groin begin to pulse. 

He flinched, pulling the jacket down. What was he doing? As he said, George probably hated him. Probably wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing. He’ll just eventually die alone. He’ll have no one. Sapnap’s hands clenched the jacket in anger, and suddenly, he threw the jacket across the room, his blood boiling. The demon marched into the bathroom as small sparks of fire began to start at the ends of his hair. He slammed the door behind him, then began to relax. He let out a heavy sigh, flexing his fingers as he moved towards the shower to turn it on. He watched as the water began to spray out of the shower head, still contemplating what happened earlier.

No, he shouldn’t be thinking about what happened earlier. He was ashamed at the fact that he got turned on simply by the scent of George. Did he really want the other that badly? God, he hated this. He threw the sweatpants off of him, and stepped into the steaming shower. It was what seemed like a normal shower, scrubbing the shampoo and conditioner into his hair and washing it out, until he got too lost in his thoughts. 

It was like he saw George in the shower with him. It was like he was there, Sapnap could feel it. It was as if Sapnap could run a hand through his soft, dark hair. He could see the gleam in George’s mismatched eyes. He could feel the grooves between George’s gentle, cold hands. The way the heat of his own hands and the coldness of George’s collided… He could feel the other’s lips against his once again. Once again without feeling the strings of dread and guilt tugging at his chest. He wanted George to touch him again. He wanted him to touch him everywhere.

“Shit…” Sapnap groaned out, leaning himself against the wall behind him as he slowly felt himself begin to harden once again. He reached one hand up to bite onto his fingers, restricting his noises, and another hand to wrap around his dick. He immediately felt his hips roll forward into his hand. The ravenette moved his hand to grab a bottle of conditioner next to him. He couldn’t exactly start without any lubricant, could he? He gnawed on his fingers as he messily squirted a small drop of soap onto his hand, and began to spread it onto his shaft, rubbing slowly up and down. He bucked into his hand, rolling his head back and chewing on his fingers even more. “George…” Sapnap moaned under his breath, thrusting faster into his hand. He picked up more momentum the more he thought about George penetrating into him, feeling the pressure between his hips, feeling the bruises build up on his neck and thighs. His wonderfully plump thighs. The hickeys that George left last night were already going away, he wanted more. He just wanted someone’s touch. He wanted George’s touch. 

He felt himself already nearing climax, and forced his hips to stop. His hand moved slower than it was before. Sapnap turned himself around to face the wall, propping his forearm against the upper wall to rest his face on as he quickened the movements of his hand again. His tail swayed in pleasure as he pictured the shorter ramming into him from behind, muttering praises into his ear.

“Good boy, Pandas~” He could hear, which made him whine aloud, and move his hand faster to reach his climax. “You’re such a pretty boy… I almost feel bad for making a mess out of you…”

“God damn it- George-” Sapnap mumbled into his forearm, trying not to tear up from the praises in his head. He was about to reach up to the shower head to position the water to a different place, but he already felt himself cum right into his hand. His tail curled again as he waited out his climax. Sapnap then relaxed, just as he was feeling the immediate regret sock him in the face. He usually didn’t feel regret after jacking off in the shower, but this time was different. A lot different.

He jacked off to George. Someone who probably hated him at this point, or so he thought. The demon weakly turned. It was like George was here, but then almost immediately gone. He quickly cleaned up the mess he made with water and scrubbed it with his hand. He would never truly admit it, but for a few moments, George turned to Dream in his fantasy. Did he even let go of /him/ yet? Sapnap had no idea. The masturbation lifted some of the stress off of him though.

The demon turned off the water, quickly drying himself off with a towel and stepping out of the shower. He left the bathroom, going through his closet to find some clothes he could sit around in, but still will be able to go out without looking like a total slob. Hearing a distant buzzing coming from his nightstand, Sapnap glanced over to see someone calling him on his phone. The ravenette sighed, walking over and picking up the phone to answer the call. “Yo.” 

“Sapnap! I’ve been calling you for ages! Where were you? Are you okay?” A sudden voice rang out.

“Karl, hi- uh, yeah I’m okay. I was just in the shower. Why?” Sapnap made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

“The party from last night… I called to see if you were alright after what happened… are you?” Karl’s voice hushed.

“Oh- oh- yeah, I’m okay! You don’t have to worry… I’ve dealt with worse.” Sapnap said, scanning his eyes through the pantry. He grabbed the pancake mix, setting it out on the counter. 

“Are you sure…? I watched the whole thing go down… I saw you run off but I don’t know where you went, I was going to go after you but I had to go, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I’m sure! And don’t stress, George took me home.” Sapnap said quickly, grabbing the carton of milk from inside the fridge, as well as a couple of eggs. He started to mix the batter.

“Good, okay…” 

“Was that the only reason why you called?” Sapnap smiled softly.

“Well, yeah kinda. Also I just missed talking to you.”

“We literally talked last night.” The ravenette laughed.

“I don’t care,” said the freckled brunette, “I still miss you. I’m clingy.”

“Oh I’m very aware.” Sapnap teased, pouring the batter into a hot pan. 

“Shut up!” Karl couldn’t help but laugh.

The two ended up talking for a while, honestly about whatever the two could think of on the spot. Sapnap was soon done with his pancakes, and took them to the kitchen table to eat. He was used to being home alone, even though it was boring, but talking to Karl cheered him up. By a lot.

The demon was about to take another bite from his breakfast, when he suddenly heard a knock at the front door. Was he expecting guests? No. Was it his dads or his siblings? No, they wouldn’t knock.

“Hey Karl?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you at my door?” 

Karl paused for a moment, before laughing out loud. “Why would I be at your door?”

“I don’t know! You calling me then just showing up at my door sounds like something you would do.”

“Well I’m not.” After Karl spoke, another knock sounded at the door. Sapnap sighed, sitting up from his chair. 

“Hold on.” Sapnap said to Karl, muting him and pocketing his phone. “I’m coming!” The ravenette called, his tail twitching in slight annoyance. He swung open the door, his eyes widening at who appeared before him. His heart dropped into his stomach at the scare, but it soon came back up for him to cross his arms and narrow his eyes in a glare. He spat,

“Before you say something unbelievably stupid, tell me why you’re here.”

The tall blond before him swallowed, his eyes wide at the sudden hostility from his ex-boyfriend. “Well, uh… I came to… apologize. I was going to apologize at the party, but then George yelled at me… and…-”

“And you were drunk? You were wasted out of your mind so you broke up with me? Out of nowhere?” Sapnap spoke. Dream fell silent, his gaze darting to his feet. Sapnap let out a heavy sigh, reaching to grab the door handle. As the ravenette was about to close the door, Dream looked back up.

“Wait- wait- Pandas-” He begged. Sapnap tried not to immediately soften at the nickname, stopping his arm and shifting his big, blue gaze to the taller. “Please, just… give me a chance… I love you…” Sapnap was silent, his eyes blinking once or twice. “Come over tonight, I can… make it up to you… please? I promise.”

“I miss you.”

The demon looked down, thinking for a moment. ‘You’ll just eventually die alone. You’ll have no one.’ Those words ran through Sapnap’s head. No one else was willing to be with Sapnap. Just Dream. Dream loved him. Right? Sapnap bit his tongue before speaking. “I’ll… see you at 8.” He mumbled, before closing the door. He quickly walked away, getting his phone back out to see if Karl was still on the phone. Nothing was there. He must’ve hung up to do something else. Sapnap decided to go back into his room, waiting for that night in his lonesome. 

…

A few hours passed until Sapnap had to get ready. He threw on an oversized sweater and some jeans before heading out the door. No one was home yet, but hopefully they were fine with him being gone for the night. 

He still didn’t really know what was going to happen. He didn’t want things to escalate extremely, but he was hoping that he wouldn’t let that happen. No, he knew that he wouldn’t let that happen. He wasn’t going to let Dream use him. This was just… a normal visit.

Sapnap walked into the garage, unlocking his car with a push of a button. He quickly got in, opening the garage door. The dark haired male sat in his car for a moment to think over what he was doing. He was just going to Dream’s house. Nothing was going to escalate, he was just going over to hangout. Just like old times, right? Sapnap shot Dream a quick text before pulling out of the garage.

**‘i’m omw :)’**

He got almost an immediate response.

**‘okay!! can’t wait :D’**

Sapnap grimaced slightly at the response, and how quick it was. Perhaps he was wrong when he said that Dream only liked him for the way he looked. Perhaps Dream was just… obsessed and possessive. Sapnap couldn’t get away, he didn’t know how. 

‘ _Not the time to think about that._ ’ The ravenette thought, shaking his head as he focused on the road ahead of him. ‘ _Just enjoy the time you have with Dream. If things get worse, you’ll be able to stop it._ ’ Sapnap was confident in himself, for the most part. He continued to drive his fingers nervously tapping the wheel.

Dream’s house wasn’t that far from where Sapnap lived, definitely closer than George’s house by a couple of minutes. But it was on the complete other side of the neighborhood. He was there just in a few moments, parking his car where he usually parked it in front of the front lawn and stepping out to walk up to the front door. Just like old times, right? He usually didn’t have to knock whenever going to Dream’s house, but something told him to raise his hand to the wooden door, so he did.

The blond almost immediately opened the door to Sapnap’s knock. “Hi Pandas!” He spoke excitedly.

Sapnap smiled and chuckled softly, gently stepping into the familiar house. “You’re awfully excited, just to see me.” He immediately felt himself softening up to Dream again. Smiling widely at every single manner and word, feeling his heart knot up at every grin and touch of his hand next to his own. He was in love with Dream, he knew he was in love with Dream. He was unable to let go.

“Well, yeah! I missed you… a lot…” Dream admitted, closing the front door. Sapnap wanted to say the same. He wanted to say the same so bad, but… he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Dream get to his head again, no matter how much he loved him. No matter how lonely he felt without him. But even if Sapnap said nothing, Dream knew that he missed him too. All the ravenette did was smile at the blond man. “Uh… I didn’t really plan on what we were going to do…” Dream chuckled nervously.

“I was just expecting us to watch a movie or something, honestly.” Sapnap’s tail swayed calmly. 

“Oh, sure! We can do that! Just like what we used to do!” Dream grinned, and started heading upstairs. 

Sapnap shortly followed. “Yeah..!” He mumbled. The two of them turned into the upstairs hall, and went into Dream’s bedroom. That’s when all of the memories resurfaced. The familiar scent of mint and lime overwhelmed his nostrils as he entered the room. He recalled the amount of times the two have-…

Over and over… on the bed, against the wall, even on the floor if they were drunk enough…

Talking about drinking…

“Hey… Dream?” Sapnap suddenly asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Hm?” The blond looked over as he grabbed his T.V’s remote to turn it on.

“...Could you possibly hit me up with some vodka? Just a little bit… I wouldn’t mind getting boozed right about now.” The ravenette made himself comfortable, his tail swaying from side to side, something he did commonly just out of neutrality. 

“Oh, okay, yeah I can do that, totally.” Dream handed Sapnap the T.V remote. “Pick whatever you want to watch. Make it good though.” He teased, a small smile forming on his freckled face, before leaving the room to get the alcohol. Sapnap let himself relax more on the bed once Dream was gone, aimlessly scrolling through whatever he could find on the T.V.

The taller male headed down into the kitchen, reaching into his fridge to grab one of the alcohol bottles. He stared at the bottle for a few moments, letting his thoughts cloud his mind… Was Sapnap just there out of pity? No, no, Sapnap genuinely wanted to be there, right? He didn’t mean to hurt him… he knows that, right? He wants him… no, Dream doesn’t want Sapnap.

He needs him.

He needs him so bad… he doesn’t want to hurt him. Anxiety started to stir at the bottom of the blond’s stomach, his jaw tensing. He felt a knot starting to form in the back of his throat. He needed to drink. He needed to drink to loosen the knot. Dream instinctively popped the cap off of the liquor, and started to chug it down. He usually just drank away his anxiety until he got completely wasted, a horrible habit. It’s probably what happened at the party the other night.

Sapnap is aware that Dream is an alcoholic, and tries to help, but nothing works. But no matter how many times Sapnap leaves him, he always ends up crawling back.

Dream quickly poured Sapnap a glass of the vodka after what seemed like a few hundred gulps, and headed back upstairs. He hoped that Sapnap wouldn’t notice how drunk he got in a matter of a minute, so he tried to make himself seem as sober as possible. He swung the bedroom door open, strutting towards the ravenette, who seemed to have picked something to watch. “For you, my prince.”

Sapnap giggled under his breath once he looked over, taking the glass of vodka into his hands. He stared up at Dream with low, fluttering eyes. “You flatter me.” He mumbled, taking a sip of the liquor in the glass cup.

The blond shrugged. “I try.” He moved to the other side of the bed, scooting in next to Sapnap. “What are we watching?” He asked the ravenette.

“M-m-m-m…” Sapnap’s eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched. “I can’t remember, I honestly just picked something completely random…” He shrugged, instinctively leaning onto Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream tensed slightly at the touch. He glanced over, staring down at the demon. There was silence as the two watched the movie. Or, one of them watched the movie, at least. The taller’s eyes were glued to Sapnap, watching how pretty he looked laying against him. Dream misses being able to touch Sapnap. He misses being able to taste the warm sweetness of his lips. He misses seeing that pretty face of his cry under him as he got his insides torn apart. 

Perhaps he didn’t need to miss it for much longer. Perhaps he could touch Sapnap. Perhaps he could taste the warm sweetness of his lips. Perhaps he could see that pretty face of his cry under him as he got his insides torn apart.

Dream already felt the space between his thighs swell at the thought of hearing Sapnap’s moans once again. His eyes drifted to the cup in the ravenette’s hands. It was already empty, did he drink all of it? Was Sapnap buzzed? Maybe Dream would be let off a little if he made a move. Sapnap’s gaze perked up to the freckled male’s. 

“You okay, Dream?” He asked, his tail swishing gently. That’s when Dream couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted a hand, quickly turning himself and pushing his hand up against Sapnap’s throat, slamming him against the head of the bed behind him. “What the fuck?” He choked out, his voice cracking out of surprise. 

“Please… just- just let me do this, Sapnap.” 

“Do what?” Sapnap’s tone was louder. His thigh twitched, staring up at Dream, who was towering over him.

“Just let- let me-” Dream slurred, fumbling with Sapnap’s sweater, letting his fingers slip through the wool creases.

“Are you drunk?” The ravenette spat, grabbing the blond’s wrist and gripping it. He squinted his gaze, sniffing the air. The scent of alcohol flew into his nostrils. “...You’re drunk.” Sapnap decided after a second. He let out a heavy sigh. “Of course you’re fucking drunk.” He gripped Dream’s wrist tighter.

“Sapnap- please just-” The taller mumbled, moving his other hand, only for Sapnap to grip that one too. The demon parted his lips to yell more, but he thought about the situation for a moment.

No, no why was he thinking about it? He told himself he would stop it if things went too far, and this was obviously too far. But… he also told himself that he needs to be touched. He missed being touched and fucked endlessly… he needed Dream. He needed Dream to fill in the empty space in his chest. George didn’t love him. He loosened his grip around the other’s wrists, his lips twisting into a smirk.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title and some plot points of the story are based off of the girl in red song


End file.
